paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
On The Open Road
This is one of the songs from Pups, Ryder, and the Fun Father. Ryder's dad takes Ryder and the pups out on the open road to go on a electronic free camping trip. The pups and Zach are excited, but as for Ryder..... not so excited. (click here for the original) Lyrics Zach: Do you need a break from modern livin' Do you long to shed your weary load If your nerves are raw And your brain is bright Just grab a friend And we'll take a ride Together, up On The Open Road Come on, Rydie! Ryder: All and all I'd rather have detention All and all I'd rather eat a toad Marshall: Eugh! Ryder: And the old man drives Like such a klutz That I'm about To hold my guts Directly, up On The Open Road Zach: There's nothing that can upset me 'Cause now we're on our way Our trusty map will guide us, straight and true Ryder: Katie, please don't forget me I will return some day Though I maybe intraction when I do Zach: Me and Rydie relaxing like the old days Ryder: This is worse than dragon breath and acne Zach: With our puppy buddies On The Road Ryder: I'm so mad, I think I may explode Zach: When I see that highway, I could cry Ryder: You know, that's funny, so could I Zach and Ryder: Just being out On The Open Road (A pick-up truck with a piano in the back drives by) (Someone is playing it) (3 cowgirls come out of the top of the piano) Cow-girls: Howdy, boys Is this the way to Nashville (The car gets close to the tow truck driving by) Tow Truck Driver: Watch it, Zach Or you'll be getting towed (The car drives near a police car with a criminal in the back) Criminal: I'm in no hurry to arrive 'Cause I'll timed to sixty-five The next time I sage The Open Road (Penelope gets really nervous because of her claustrophobia) (Zach drives faster) (Rocky and Lilac notice a strange looking couple of a small man and a large woman in a car together) Small Man: Just a week of rest and relaxation Large Woman: Yeah! Small Man: And the odd romance we kept is so Rocky: Very odd. Lilac: *laughs* (On the side of the road, there are 2 hitch hikers) Hitch hiker 1: And it's Califor-i-a or bust (An old lady with cats in her car drives really fast) Old Lady: Look out you dirtbags, eat my dust From now on, I'm On The Open Road (She zooms off) Zach: It's me and little Rydie And the puppy pioneers (A car with a Num chorus drives by) Num Chorus: Their car ventures forever westward ho Zach and Num Chorus: Yee-haw! Ryder: Could someone call a taxi And get me out of here To Beverly Hills, 90210 (Now all the passengers and the drivers are singing, almost) Zach, drivers, and passangers: Oh, everyday's another new adventure Every mile's another new zip-code And the cares we have are gone for good Ryder: And I'd go with them if I could Zach, drivers, and passangers: I got no strings on me I'm feeling fancy free How wonderful to beee On The Open Roooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaooooooaaaaad Category:Fanon Category:Songs Category:GL6's Songs